Father's Day
by fluxy2535
Summary: Slash. Plot-less, fluffy baby!fic that probably doesn't make much sense. Rilian is introduced to the Telmarines and Aslan as their prince for the very first time.


**Disclaimer:** Clive probably wants to turn into a zombie so he can eat my brains for doing this to his characters. Not mine.

**Author's notes:**This is a part of a series of one shots where Rilian is the adopted son of Peter and Caspian.

* * *

When the Narnians first met Rilian, they were welcoming. They were less bothered by the fact that he wasn't biologically Peter or Caspian's, and more relieved that there was an heir that would be raised with both the values of Narnia and Telmar, and would be able to effectively peace keep. Plus, he was of half Archen decent, therefore an existing member of the house of King Frank. That was reason enough to celebrate, as King Frank was still held in high regard to the Narnians.

It was more of a party, rather than some stuffy royal dinner. The dryads and fauns danced, the dwarves and animals played and drank and laughed, and every one had a good time.

This, unfortunately, wasn't anything like the Narnian celebration. The Telmarines were very set in their ways, and had made sure any sort of fun wasn't happening. Rilian sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that night, watching as the children he was with babbled on about stupid things. All of them had been raised knowing what was proper by the courts standards, something Rilian had no clue of having grown up in an orphanage. He had never even been in this room of the castle, let alone had a dinner party thrown in his honor. He crossed his legs, feeling a familiar weight set in his lower abdomen.

He tapped the girl sitting next to him, trying to be polite, "'Scuse me, do you know where the bathroom is?"

She made a disgusted face, "You ask me a question like that? Do you even know who you're taking to? I'm the daughter of Lord-"

"And I'm the prince of this country, Son of two of the most well known monarchs in Narnian history," Rilian rolled his eyes, "and I was just asking where the loo is, honestly."

"Why I never..."

Rilian hopped down from his chair, not wanting to listen to the six year old go on about a bunch of rubbish rules on what was proper to ask a lady or not. He was only four after all. He would just go find one of his fathers, they would show him where he could go.

Rilian pushed his way through the crowd, trying to be polite to the various people attempting to talk to him. Professor Cornelius had introduced him to a scholar that had written books about Peter, a gaggle of the ladies-in-waiting cooed over his chubby cheeks and blue eyes, and he was nearly knocked off his feet by a pair of dancers at th edge of the ballroom floor. Then, to top it all off, he accidentally trampled on the back of the Lady Octesian's dress, muttering an apology before shuffling away.

"I can't believe it," the woman hissed to her husband when she thought he was out of earshot, "a bastard child born to an Archen mother. And He's supposed to become our king? Honestly..."

Rilian ignored them, continuing in his search for one of his fathers. Daddy had explained to him that people might not completely take to him now, but when he was ruling in a fair and just way no one would have anything to complain about.

"Hey kiddo."

"Uncle Edmund!" Rilian squeaked, whirling around to the direction the voice came from. He hugged his uncles waist, only letting go when (much the the shock of the two Telmarine Lords Edmund had been talking to) he was lifted off the floor and his uncle rested him on his hip.

"So how are you enjoying your ball, Rill?"

Rilian shrugged, "it's fine," He suddenly remembered why he had left to find his fathers, "I have to go to the privy though. I was looking for Daddy or Papa so they could take me."

One of the lords choked on the wine he was drinking, the other one's jaw dropping open at the seemingly inappropriate comment. Edmund laughed, reminded for not the first time that night why he loved children. "Well, lets go then."

Edmund could see Caspian twirling his sister about on the dance floor, and had no clue where Peter was. "Do you just want me to take you?" He finally asked.

Rilian nodded, "I think that might be best. I don't know how long I can hold it."

Edmund chuckled, making his way out of the ballroom with Rilian still on his hip. "You know, I have to thank you," Edmund confessed once they were out of the party, "for getting me out of there. I always hated balls and banquets and all that. It was always Peter's forte, not mine."

"What are you doing out here?"

Rilian turned his attention from his uncle to his nurse Adella, who was coming towards them. He felt his uncle stiffen and then relax, making him roll his eyes. He had heard his Daddy talk about Edmund's little crush on her, and didn't know why they just couldn't do something about it.

His nurse was very pretty, by grown ups standards, and nice to boot. She was a bit older than his uncle Edmund, but he could probably get around that. Even at four Rilian could tell the court wouldn't like it, but bother them. If his Papa said it was okay (and he just had to!) no one would be able to put up a fuss.

She curtsied, and Edmund rolled his eyes. "You know you don't have to do that."

"Yes, well," She blushed, "What are you two doing out?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

She chuckled, pointing to the closed door down the hall, "it's servants quarters, but I doubt they'll mind."

Rilian hopped down from his Uncles arms, running into the small room and slamming the door.

"You can go back to the party if you want. I'll see to it that he makes it back."

Edmund shook his head, "I can wait for him." Edmund sighed, "I do wish you would have come with me."

She blushed, playing with the ends of her shirt sleeves, "You know I wouldn't be able to. It would be such a scandal..."

Edmund shrugged, "No more than two male monarchs getting married and adopting a son."

"Yes, well..."

"All done," Rilian bounced out of the room, smiling at the two adults, "should we go back then?"

Rilian didn't pay attention to the blushes cover both his uncle and his nurse's cheeks, instead taking their hands in his own and heading for the ballroom.

Edmund frowned once they get closer to the party, "I wonder why it's so quiet."

Rilian doesn't get what he means until they enter the room. Most of the Telmarine court was gone, and the others making a hasty exit. For a second all he saw was his two fathers sitting together and Aunt Lucy wrapped around something before she moved and he can't seem to catch his breath.

"Aslan."

The lion bared his teeth is such a way that even Rilian knew he's smiling. "Now come here and let me have a look at you."

Rilian really, really doesn't want to go. The stories his father has told him don't give his presence any sort of justice. It's terrifying and hypnotic and probably ten other things that Rilian is too small to know the words for yet. He moved anyway, his thumb instinctively popping into his mouth as he moved, until he's close to Aslan but still close enough to his fathers that he knows he won't get hurt.

"You will make a fine king one day, little one."

"I don't think you saw how everyone was today," Rilian frowned around his thumb, "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

Aslan chuckled, "I will say the same thing to you as I said to your father: that is the reason you will be able to rule. One day you'll be king, and your children and grandchildren will rule until the end of Narnia itself." He bent down then, so he was eye level with the four year old, "Just don't grow up too fast. Enjoy your youth. There are many years to deal with being an adult, and so few to deal with being an child."

Rilian pulled the thumb out of his mouth, smiling at Aslan. He laughed, pressing his tongue to the little boy's forehead. "A fine ruler indeed." Rilian giggled, pulling away and moving to sit on his father's lap.

"And King Edmund?"

Edmund stepped forward so he was eye to eye with the lion. He leaned in close to Edmund's face, whispering something quietly into his ear. His uncle blushed, but nodded. "Good. Very good."

"Are you going to stay Aslan?" Lucy asked, her voice hopeful.

He studied all five of them, from Lucy to Edmund to Rilian, finally landing on Peter and Caspian. Peter was resting against Caspian's side, one hand on his husband's knee and the other curled around his son's hip to keep him in place on his lap. He smiled at the sight. "I will be staying, yes, but I have business with the creatures in Lantern Waste. Don't fret."

Lucy nodded and Aslan disappeared all but instantly. She sighed, dropping down into Caspian's lap, "I don't think I'll ever get used to him doing that."

Caspian shook his head, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Don't worry about it Lucy. At least you can stand to be in his presence."

"Where did everyone go, by the way?" Edmund asked.

"They left as soon as Aslan showed up," Peter yawned, leaning his head against Caspian's shoulder, "they're all still absolutely terrified by him. They think he's going to devour them or something, like a regular lion might do."

Lucy snorted, "Because Aslan of all creatures would do that..."

"Shh..." Adella pointed to Rilian. Peter was surprised to find him completely passed out, laying across his lap.

"A little help?"

Caspian chuckled, lifting Lucy off his lap before standing. He put an arm around Rilian's shoulders and one under his knees, lifting him up and off Peter.

Rilian's eyes slid open, his little hand clenching the front of his father's shirt. "Wha-?"

"Hush," Caspian pressed his lips to Rilian's forehead, "It's okay, sweetheart."

Rilian's eyes slipped shut again, burrowing himself farther into his father's chest.

"I think that's our cue to go to bed, then," Peter whispered, pressing a kiss to his son's head much like his husband had. The three of them made their way out of the ballroom and to their quarters.

"Do you think he'll be as good as Aslan says he will be?"

Caspian raised an eyebrow at Peter, "You doubt it when he will learn from the best?"

Peter was quiet, not responding until Rilian was finally tucked into bed. He smoothed back some of the hair from his son's forehead, studying him for a few seconds, "I am being rather foolish, aren't I?"

Caspian nodded, wrapping his arms around Peter from behind and kissing his neck, "No more than usual."

Peter rolled his eyes, pulling Caspian out of the room with him, "Lets go to bed."

Caspian waggled his eyebrows at Peter, "Well, if you insist."

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're mental."

"What?" Caspian questioned, faking innocence, "Just because we're married with children doesn't mean I don't find you attractive anymore." Caspian grinned, placing his hands on his husband's hips, "Quite the opposite actually."

Peter groaned, pressing the heals of his hands into his eyes, realizing one very important fact.

When Rilian was old enough to learn about sex, there was no way in hell Caspian was allowed to give him that speech.


End file.
